1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having an antenna device capable of transmitting and receiving radio signals.
2. Background of the Invention
As a mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast, etc., so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile terminal is a portable device that can be carried anywhere and have one or more of a function of performing voice and video calls, a function of inputting/outputting information, a function of storing data, etc.
In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it can be considered to improve the configuration and/or software of the terminal.
With the recent trend of mobile terminals moving toward LTE service and smart phones, performance degradation and user inconvenience due to internal heat generation have been an issue. Especially, smart phones, which may require data throughput (LTE) of 100 Mbps and performance similar to PCs, operate at a 1 GHZ clock speed or faster, which causes generation of heat, resulting in a severe problem.
Moreover, there is a growing demand for mobile terminals which are operable even in a more severe environment so as to prevent malfunctions of the terminals even when dropped in water temporarily.
Accordingly, a mobile terminal having a novel structure capable of releasing heat generated from a variety of elements while keeping the inside sealed for water proof may be taken into consideration.
In addition to these attempts, there might be ways to improve the radio communication performance of mobile terminals with the functions of heat release and waterproof.